Zerocage
Origins ZeroCage was born as a prince Mantis on the planet Rei, rightful successor to the throne and a deadly, agile fighter. In the training battlegrounds he was bested by only one, long time friend and compatriot Null Shadow. When the time to claim the throne was on the horizon, his father, the Supreme Mantis King tried to show him how to rule, by using brutality, slavery, force and absolutely no compassion or tolerance for the weak. Resenting the suffering of his people and unwilling to follow his father's lead, he gets thrown in a jailcage by his own family, until he reconsiders. Thinking he would come to his senses overnight by jailing him, his father only sends his son further away from the throne. The other aliens in the cages spoke about the awful things they've seen and experience at the hands of the royal family, the many lives lost, families destroyed just for disagreeing or expressing their opinion. Disgusted at what he's learned and seen in a mere night, ZeroCage decides to not obey and stay in a cage, when he has the powers to break out. He then kills every other prisoner and is never able to forgive himself for that, but he knew it had to be done - to prevent further suffering, agony and torture of his brotherly alien species. ZeroCage easily broke out and headead to the nearest teleportation pad with the intention of setting course to the Viridium System, where myths have spoken about immense, mystical powers. His goal was to go there, achieve new powers and abilities, no matter how much time it will take, powers that will give him the strength he needs to come back and confront his father and the royal guards, avenge his people and take his rightful place in the throne and rule peacefully and honorably. His long-time friend and current Prime Gatekeeper Nathael helps him to get on the teleportation unit. Unfortunately for him, by the orders of his own father, the most elite of dark raiders - Null Shadow who hasn't been seen for years is summoned and he disrupts the travel path of ZeroCage, who is forced to enter in a nearer galaxy, the Milky Way, where he crashlands on Earth. Arriving on Earth Enter Zero ZeroCage crashlands in planet Earth and is confronted by D.A.S.K.. After failing to capture or detain him in their first attempts, they trap him in one of their military buildings and send one of their elite squads to test his true strength. The squad includes Shaw, who D.A.S.K. is intentionally setting up to defeat as they lie to him about what to expect. As the soldier open fire against both of them, unwillingly Zero and Shaw cooperate in stopping the attacking soldiers. When the dust settled and smoke cleared, realizing he's betrayed by D.A.S.K. and sent to certain death, Shaw gives up all hope and is at the mercy of ZeroCage, who decides to spare his life. Shaw starts to follow ZeroCage and convinces him he can help him. They are confronted by Null Shadow, who is now after ZeroCage because if he kills him, he is the next go-to throne successor in Rei. Already fought enough and beaten up and battle-tested, ZeroCage is about to fall to his former alien comrade, but Shaw helps in driving Null Shadow away. Null Shadow offered ZeroCage to return to Rei together, but he declined and they both swear that next time they face, there will be no mercy and no interference. ZeroCage had to cope with the fact that he's stuck on Earth, has no way of going back to Rei on his own, at least in the foreseeable future as Earth's technology was thousands of years away from his homeland's. But he swore, no matter what, to find the power he seeks and will one day go back to Rei and exact his revenge, none of which would've been easy as his people don't show any compassion for him and because of D.A.S.K.'s PR manipulation, the Earthlings saw him as a massive threat, so he was forced to live in exile with his newfound ally Shaw. Frost Danger Test test testing. Finding out that the ultimate power of death in the universe is freezing cold, D.A.S.K. send all 3 of their genetically engineered humans with Ice elemental powers (Permafrost, Phreon and Icetrigger) against ZeroCage. Zero tries to avoid them, as he thinks they're a distraction from his purpose here. He was fighting alone, as Shaw is meeting up with other people in an attempt to gather forces to stop the corruption and illegal activities at D.A.S.K.. ZeroCage got captured and as D.A.S.K. were about to start conducting their experiments on him, Zero rebels and storms the facility. He is confronted again by the 3 ice elementals and he kills Phreon after a hard-fought 3-on-1 battle. Icetrigger screamed at the loss of her mentor and begs Zero to stop, they were just following orders. ZeroCage, struck by the fact that people on this planet follow agendas and orders made him think that they're not so different afterall and wished to help cleanse even this world of corruption, looking for a way to become accepted and liked, not feared. The surviving Icetrigger and Permafrost were paralyzed and put back in their chambers for reevaluation. ZeroCage flees to meet Shaw who has an update on something they had talked about previously that Zero will need to make the next step in his conquest. Scarlet Sorcery Shaw introduced ZeroCage to a former schoolmate and apprentice magician known as Eclipsing Charm. She began training her powers with ZeroCage. He felt vulnerable, but knew that if he could find a way to get protective auras, spell shields and such while he's on the go, he will have little challenge in his quest. In return he promises Eclipsing Charm more power than she's dreamed of achieving. Working together seemed challenging, they didn't click well, but they agreed they need more time to train. ZeroCage noticed two other apprentice magicians Kianna Scarlet & Valeria Scarlet, who selflessly offered to help him and train their mystical powers with him, when Eclipsing Charm wasn't around. When Eclipsing Charm returned, surprised at the progress they've done in only a day with her Arcane Temple classmates she got very jealous, but hid it. In their first battle they fought to take out an outpost of mercenaries that have been secretly feeding crisis in smaller cities to keep the population in fear. The two sisters again did much better than Eclipsing Charm and she tapped into her dark side, turning into Eclipse sabotaging the entire mission, killing innocents in the process. She left the battle, feeling exiled, but also vengeful and with every intention for retribution. While ZeroCage and Kianna were recuperating, Valeria followed Eclipse to talk some sense into her, only to get confronted and possessed by Nightmare, who fed her an uncontrollable lust for power. Kianna, crying and enraged at the loss of both her sister and her best friend blamed everything that had happened on ZeroCage. Zero felt extreme remorse and swore to help her get her sister back if she would assist him. Ending the Corrupted Cycle Corrupted Cycle After careful planning, D.A.S.K. succeeded in setting up ZeroCage to blame for the slaughter of thousands innocents, even though he was trying to protect them. The story broke out and quickly every living creature in the Solar System despised, hunted and considered ZeroCage a massive threat and public enemy #1. Forced to retreat back to their hideout, he met up with Shaw, who had just returned with new allies - Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose who have the same goal - expose D.A.S.K. for their mischievous and corrupted inner circle and take them down for good. Zero recalled the surviving ice elementals Permafrost and Icetrigger being locked away and submitted to nothing more than being test subjects and executors of D.A.S.K.'s commands. He suggested they free them and convince them to join their side and expose D.A.S.K. in the process. They do so, they storm the facility where Permafrost and Icetrigger are held, release them. Hesitant to align themselves with recent enemies, they battle at first, but being otnumbered, the ice elementals surrender. As they were trying to hack into the main computer, an annonymous, masked and concealed sniper sabotages the reactor immediately shut down all power and destroyed all the sensitive data in the facility, thus preventing the newly formed "team" of obtaining any inside information on D.A.S.K.. Internal Conflict ZeroCage's mission to completely destroy and obliterate D.A.S.K. took a huge turn as Icetrigger sort of, saves Zero's life in the search for a very special genetically engineered soldier of D.A.S.K.'s. Following these actions Icetrigger suggested that D.A.S.K. is worth saving, curing, not destroying as there are plenty of good people there. Upon meeting up with their allies, they discuss what should be done and come in a disagreement. ZeroCage, Icetrigger, Permafrost, Shaw think it's worth saving, not destroying, whereas Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose claimed with certainty it's evil and must be destroyed completely and rebuilt from scratch. Having been let down, the Rose twins separated from the group, making them hunt for new recruits for their cause. They are joined by previous rivals Shimmer and Dodger, make a stop to find and old friend of theirs - Ramirez as well as finding their old mentor - a wanderer by the name of Carax. Thinking 6 people is more than enough to raid the center point of D.A.S.K., they go there only to find out that Zero and his group are already there. They argue at first, but very quickly they dismiss all diplomacy and a battle between the groups break out. Zero's group consists of ZeroCage, Shaw, Kianna Scarlet, Permafrost & Icetrigger and they're pitted against the Rose Twins's group of Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Shimmer, Dodger, Ramirez & Carax. Although being outnumbered, ZeroCage's group looked stronger most of the time, putting Kianna's abilities to the test, who is able to combo well with her team and protect them from incoming attacks. Carax, who was passive in the battle, not fighting, only providing his team knowledge, guiding them and telling them what to do was noticed by ZeroCage, who charged at him and thanks to Kianna's protective spells, he was able to go through their defenses and strike down Carax. As soon as he did, the battle stopped and the Rose twins rushed to see their former mentor. They cry and say they're sorry, but he handles it like a man, saying "make sure my death is not in vain". ZeroCage, seeing how everyone has stopped fighting, but also humbled and respectful to one's death kneels next to Carax. Everyone gathers around, still vigilant of one another, but humbled and shocked to actually witnessing death. After Carax breathes his final breath, ZeroCage said, in angry, yet serene voice that he didn't want to do this, he was there to save, not kill people. With bitter taste in everyone's mouth, thinking it could've been them, realizing their mortality, everyone silently split and go their separate ways with nobody coming out as a winner, leaving the Rose twins to deal with Carax's funeral. Assemble Winds of Change The Heroes face a new threat and ZeroCage offers to help, but Amethyst Rose and Aurora Rose turn him down, explaining that he causes death everywhere he goes. Zero tells Kianna to go with him, that it's time to find her sister. Return to Rei Homeworld Crisis A war erupted on Rei. The darkraiders had been possesed by Nightmare, turning on the Mantis race. Having no other alternatives, but to losing his homeworld Null Shadow is forced to reach out to ZeroCage and convince him to come back to Rei and help in the war of saving it. The two were forced to gather whatever few allies and survivors are left and fight against the many darkraiders, who had captured the Supreme Mantis King. With the help of Kianna and Nathael they penetrated the castle and after many hard fought battles they managed to bring down many of the enraged and possesed darkraiders. Upon finding the Supreme Mantis King and trying to save him, it was revealed that it was Nightmare, who had killed the King when the war erupted and taken his form. Nightmare explained that he doesn't wish their world to burn, instead to flourish. He explained he wanted a new order of darkraiders to arise and is not interested in the throne. He forced Null Shadow and ZeroCage into fighting each other with the victor becoming the King. Initially, both of them refused to fight, but because Nightmare can mind control every darkraider as he is the first ever darkraider, he takes over Null Shadow's body and fights with ZeroCage. Because the body of Null Shadow was controlled by a different entity, his fighting patterns were very unexpected and different from what ZeroCage had known him to be. Eventually, Kianna Scarlet, who had been trapped by Nightmare at the beginning of the fight saved ZeroCage by making his entire body transparent and translucent to matter at the exact moment the mind controlled Null Shadow threw both his blades at him. Having passed through him they strike the real Nightmare whose real body was immobile as long as he is mind controlling someone else. Near-death damaged, Nightmare barely escaped the scene by using dark energies to teleport himself back to his homeworld of Viridium. In the final moments of his escape, he wickedly screamed that it's not over. The survivors, Zero included slowly recover and head to the castle. Gladiator Battles After the war on Rei, the next Supreme Mantis King was still unknown. Null Shadow didn't give ZeroCage much of a break. He challenged him to participate in the Gladiator Battles, which are an intergalactic competition and a way of fighting to the very end, minus the death. They agreed that the winner is crowned the new Supreme Mantis King. They went through the first rounds with little difficulty and meet in the Finals. They fought for 26 continuous hours, without deciding a winner, both tauning each other that they could go on like this forever. Kianna, looking disapprovingly from up-far was getting anxious and annoyed as she was still nowhere close to seeing her sister, much less bringing her back. ZeroCage noticed that and forfeited the fight. He said Null Shadow will make a good King. When being asked why is he giving up his birthright, he said although Rei is now safe and ushering into a new age of peace and prosperity, he has made a promise and has unfinished business on Earth. Back on Earth Heroes Unite The Face of Oblivion ZeroCage and the rest of the heroes face a threat, unlike any they've ever faced before. The dark speedster Oublivion, released by D.A.S.K. proves too much for him and the heroes of Earth. Thanks to Hope, who sooths Oublivion she stops their attack. The two leave as Hope told the heroes she wants to understand this unique creature and be out of their way. Remnants of the Big Bang D.A.S.K. unleash their biggest threat yet and ZeroCage is there in an attempt to prevent it. Attempt at Peace Out of the ruins of D.A.S.K., the Rose twins create T.1.W., aiming at providing the best security for the people of Earth and the Solar System, with transparent activities. After learning the truth about D.A.S.K. selling them lies, The United Nations sent one of their best - General Simmons to foresee the activities of the new activities. Scarlet Sorcery vol.2 ZeroCage and Kianna finally find Valeria, but they're not liking what they've found. Timegazer One of the heroes needs to go back in time to prevent the United Nations from ordering nuclear strikes that will kill millions of civilians. Nightmare's Armageddon Tipping the Scales Having cleared his name in the Solar System completely and is now being a hero and an idol to humans worldwide, ZeroCage felt his mission on Earth is done and at long last is ready to go on his original quest - going to the Viridium System, where he knew he would either meet his doom or obtain unimaginable power. As he was preparing to leave, he was confronted by a half-breed succubus witch, who identified herself as Vile Pearl. She explained to Zero that she could send him there, but she had other plans for him. He was immediately struck by her beauty and aura as she began trying to convince him not to go. She explained that not even a godly deity like Nightmare can survive the hell that awaits in the Viridium System. Zero was intrigued how she knew about Nightmare and wanted to know more. She said all the power he can hope to have is already here on Earth and it is his responsibility to detect where it is and claim it. Twisted Fate (Part 1) Vile Pearl continued to gain Zero's trust, while Nightmare was setting his big evil plan in motion. She revealed truths about Zero's past, his origins, hidden conversations and footage of humans, showing resentment and not willing to accept ZeroCage, because he's not one of them. He had enough after she showed footage of the United Nations president hours before ZeroCage saved him that he doesn't trust him. Dazed by her beauty, his clouded judgment got the best of him, he became furious and set course for an ongoing United Nations health-care debate, where he surprised everyone with his sudden appearance. At first, most people was happy to see him, the president of the UN acknowledged him, but without any mercy, ZeroCage drew his blades and killed the president in front of hundreds of cameras and a billions of viewers. He took some more casualties along the way in his retreat. The only words he said during the infiltration were "No more!" in a deep, grim voice. He returned to his hideout, hid in the shadows and began waiting. After a day in silence and waiting, Shaw entered cautiously, completely unarmed. He knew Zero was there somewhere, but he couldn't see him. He asked many questions and said many times that this isn't who ZeroCage was and that he believes there is a reason for all this and they can deal with it, together, like they always had. ZeroCage finally revealed himself, still covered in blood. The two talked briefly and ZeroCage explained that he no longer had any interest in helping the humans and is set on a new path - a path that doesn't care if they accept them or not, a path that will make him the ruler of the entire galaxy, not just Rei. Shaw knew this wasn't ZeroCage talking and demanded that ZeroCage reveal whose words were they. He responded by saying he should forget about him, and this was as far as their paths crossed. He revealed that he had a mistress, one that shares his views and goals and together they will rule the galaxy. Shaw lies, saying he understands, but deep down he knew that wasn't the real ZeroCage he was talking to. Shaw rushes to T.1.W. headquarters who are now under a lot of trouble, because ZeroCage had killed the U.N. president and he was widely considered as part of the group, although not on contract. Twisted Fate (Part 2) After spending a lot of time with ZeroCage, Vile Pearl had seduced him to the point of no return and had his complete trust. Knowing he's completely dazed by her and will do whatever she told him to, she explained that he needs to let her know where Arc Templar is hiding. Zero was very puzzled, because he knows the heroes saved Arc Templar and Arc Charger. She explained that the power he can obtain from killing the Remnants of the Big Bang can be more than he's ever dreamt about, but he's still conflicted, because he knows it's wrong. Finally, he submits and tells her where they are hidden - at Saturn's Moon, Europa. He adds that they don't need to rush it as they have all the time in the world and should spend some time together, before they make their decision. But Vile Pearl says she's sorry, but the decision is already made, then she steps back and some dark energy portal is created. Suddenly, Nightmare appears out of nowhere and Necrond follows from the shadows. ZeroCage knew exactly who he was, as they've met before and was extremely confused what was going on. Nightmare congratulated Vile Pearl on a job well done. He made fun of ZeroCage for being a fool and easily manipulated. He introduced him to her real identity and his favorite human pet - Vile Pearl, telling him she's a master of the manipulation and brainwash and that like it or not, ZeroCage is now one of them. Disgusted, Zero said he'll never join them and Nightmare replied by saying that he'll then die a noble death, giving Vile Pearl orders to kill him. Zero laid there, defenseless, on his knees, he didn't even want to fight, he was just waiting for it all to end. Vile Pearl started approaching him, she was very confused and didn't really want to do it. She asked him to join them or she will have no choice. Zero looked up and asked her if it was all a brainwash, a manipulation. With tears in her eyes, Vile Pearl said yes, it was just a brainwash. Zero then got his head facing the floor again, threw one of his blades in front of her legs and said "Finish it!". Nightmare and Necrond were looking with an evil, sadistic smirk as that was happening. But Vile Pearl took too long to do, so Nightmare ordered her to do it now or there will be consequences. As she started charging up her vortex energy a huge blast came her way. She stopped it and tried to find where it came from, but the second blast hit her, knocking her way back. It was Trickburst's bazooka as the Earth's heroes made their way in. A fight breaks out, but Nightmare is unscathed. Necrond smiled, because there was a challenge for him and raised his oblivion ghosts and made them attack the heroes. Shaw came to Zero's aid, saying he put a tracking device on him, when they talked and that he'll never abandon him, because they are friends. The knocked back Vile Pearl grabbed onto Nightmare's leg so she can rebalance herself. But whoever she touches, she can feel the feelings and read the thoughts of that creature. And she saw Nightmare's thoughts and plans and was shocked and surprised, in a very bad way. She immediately asked him why is he thinking what he's thinking. It was revealed that Nightmare's plans weren't to absorb Arc Templar's energy, as he was already more powerful than him. His plan was to trigger the energy contained within Arc Templar, so he can create another big bang - wiping the galaxy and probably much more, everyone including himself in a big bang explosion, set off by the energies of the primordial remnant that he now knows the location of - Arc Templar. Vile Pearl didn't like the idea at all and argued with Nightmare and asked why is he doing all of this and that this was never the plan and he ordered her to stay silent or he will make her skin boil. She attempts to say one more word, but he knocks her down unconscious with a snap of his fingers. ZeroCage sees that, takes his blades and stands up. He tells the heroes not to approach Nightmare as he's extremely dangerous and only fight the undead warriors that Necrond is summoning. Zero asks Kianna for a shield to cover him and he jumps to strike Necrond, while he's summoning and he strikes him down. However, it's revealed that this was merely an illusion, set by Gaius, who revealed himself as well and starts creating swords of dark energy and sending them at the heroes. Nobody knew who he was, except that he was an enemy. Kianna and Ivory tried their best to protect their heroes and Icetrigger helped with creating Ice walls, as the other heroes fired away with their weapons and abilities at the enemies. ZeroCage challenged Nightmare, but even with the helps and shields, Nightmare was not having any difficulties. As he saw that Gaius's dark energy wasn't doing anything, he said he had potential, but he's too weak now. Then, he took control of all the dark energy blades Gaius had and sent them towards ZeroCage. He knew that he was his biggest threat there and nobody else can even hope to challenge his powers and reasoned if he killed ZeroCage first - he can proceed with his mission without being stopped. Zero deflected all of the blades, except one that knocked off. Zero didn't see there was a blade behind him that was coming back to strike as he was rising up. Kianna was distracted doing other things in the battle, but Vile Pearl threw herself in his way to protect him, the sword going straight through her chest, piercing her to the ground. ZeroCage became mortified, speechless as he rushed to her in a desperate attempt to save her. Kianna and Ivory followed and tried their best magic, but it wasn't going to be enough to save her, they could only ease her pain. She looked at Zero and extended her hands to him. He grabbed her tiny hands with his 1 hand and she said that it wasn't fake, it wasn't brainwash and she truly had feelings for him. She thought that if ZeroCage absorbed Arc Templar's powers they can break free from Nightmare's control and live together happy. But she admits being a fool and actually she was the one being manipulated the whole time. Zero asked her to not worry, as it wasn't her fault. Ivory explained that there's very little more she can do, because it wasn't a physical blade but a dark energy substance that she couldn't control or heal. Vile Pearl said they have a chance to stop him and they shouldn't give up and addressing ZeroCage as "my love", asked for forgiveness and to promise her that he'll keep fighting. He promised her, kissing her hands as she drew her final breath. Nightmare smiled, saying that she died a noble death and proceeded to say that all of existence will end and he'll be the catalyst for it and there's nothing they can do to stop him. He said that he's wasted enough time here and that he will continue on his great conquest. Just as he started teleporting away, some blades and swords were thrown at him, striking him unexpectedly. They only scratched him, but enough to cancel his teleportation. He was intrigued by who dared to challenge him as he saw 5 human figures appeared in the darkness. Armageddon (Part 1) As Nightmare revealed that his ultimate goal was to destroy himself by absorbing and using Arc Templar's energy from the dawn of time, the 5 arriving mystery figures appeared to be Shadowslash, Takeshi, Genzo, Ryujin and Akiza, who immediately challenged Nightmare recklessly, only resulting in Ryujin getting his life force drained almost entirely, stunning the heroes of Japan and leaving the others just to watch. Nightmare then proceeded to teleport himself and his servants (Valeria, Gaius, Necrond & Banebringer) to their next location, where they would launch an ionizer to find out where the missing elemental Arc Templar is, the instrument of his evil plan to destroy himself and everything with him. As the heroes dusted themselves up they knew they had no chance of reaching where Nightmare had gone to by any means and many of them decided to give up and have one final meal become Armageddon comes. ZeroCage could get himself summoned back to Rei and be safe, however he said that he will not abandon them and that if his destiny is to fail and die, then so be it and he will gladly die among his friends, which gained everyone's respect. As Shaw was lobbying for everyone to get some tacos, a mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere, who got quickly recognized by The Rose Twins Amethyst and Aurora as a King of Erohn. Everyone was ready to take him down, but he calmed everyone down and told them he's arrived to help as Nightmare had betrayed his people and killed every single King of Erohn and Boolean was the only survivor. He introduced the heroes to The Voidweaver Rin, a master of space-time manipulation and with her powers, they can travel almost anywhere and they can catch up with Nightmare's trails. On their way, the villains stumbled on a penitentiary, where Aida, Sablenyx and Eclipsing Charm were held. They unleashed the first two beast-like girls, who were raging and angry, while Eclipse was dead silent. Nightmare said that the quiet ones are the most dangerous, so it was probably not a good idea to release her. They used the Ion cannon to locate Arc Templar being held at Saturn's Moon, Europa. As Nightmare was ready to teleport himself and his followers there, the heroes rushed in to attack them in their biggest and final battle. ZeroCage, Amethyst Rose, Aurora Rose, Icetrigger, Quicktrigger, Shaw, Ryujin, ShadowSlash, Ivory, Kianna, Nimbus, Karim, Hammond, Permafrost, Akiza, Takeshi, Genzo, Selendis, Shimmer, Trickburst, Dodger, Acelander, Karyana, Prism, Nikel, Hope, Oublivion, Nei and NRPN all rushed in to attack and even though they were able to stop Aida and Sablenyx, the combined strength of Nightmare, Gaius, Valeria Scarlet and Necrond was too much, as they didn't even let them get near, while they were slowly draining them of their powers. Necrond even gave away his own son, Necroshade, as he was being non-responsive and damaged, casting him out from their villaneous group. The heroes fought valiantly, but they were outclassed every step of the way. Valeria Scarlet's magical abilities, Gaius's force, Necrond's undead magic and Nightmare's might was too much for them. Nightmare didn't even take any damage. All of the heroes were fighting defensively, using their powers to protect each other, almost never attacking. ZeroCage never got near a striking point as he was always drawn back by enemies' powers. At one point, Akiza took a big hit by Valeria Scarlet, which knocked her unconscious and distracted some of our heroes and unfortunately for them, that was the perfect timing to allow their enemies to take the upper hand. One by one, they started mercilessly killing them. First Genzo died. Then Ryujin. Then Akiza. Then NRPN. Then Takeshi. Then Acelander. Then Karyana. Then Shaw, trying to save Amethyst Rose. Then everyone else in a big slam. There was so much death, it was undescribable, and it all happened within a short time of one another. It seemed that the Earth's hope was lost, as all the heroes who took part in the battle were now mercilessly killed. As the final moments of the battle were coming, the Heroes of Earth were not even close to being challenging and Boolean knew the end was coming and he couldn't prevent anything. As the dust settled, Valeria was standing next to Kianna's dead body, but still not recognizing her own sister, only a tiny glimpse made her wonder where does she know that woman from. As the others were looking around their horrible work and all the dead bodies, Nightmare said that their biggest threat was already over and any Earth resistance has been put to a full stop. He said they are ready to move to Saturn's Moon Europa to challenge Arc Templar and fulfill their destiny. On Saturn, everyone was dead or about to be, except Boolean and ZeroCage. Boolean was trying to see if someone is alive and sat down next to ZeroCage's lifeless body, who is wounded, immobilized and could only wish he were dead, as he had to witness all the death and suffering around him. As he slowly began to close his eyes shut, ready to accept his fate and having mere flashbacks of his life, a loud chopping noise could be heard far away in the background... Armageddon (Part 2) The Faceless One Raviel claims that an astral form of ZeroCage appears to him and manages to steal one of his blades. art_zeronew.jpg|ZeroCage Release Art art_zerovile.jpg|ZeroCage holding Vile Pearl in his arms art_zerocage4.jpg|ZeroCage in attack stance art_groupselfie.jpg|The heroes taking a selfie! art_zerocage1.jpg|ZeroCage Battle Stance art_zerocage2.jpg|ZeroCage in battle with Null Shadow teamfightart_small.jpg|The heroes confront Nightmare 44.jpg|ZeroCage & Shaw at the 4th of July Barbecue art_zerocage3.jpg|The Red Cranetail means Mantis Royalty early_zerocage3.jpg|Shaw having fun at the expense of ZeroCage fan_1.jpg|Fan Art by Jaeden early_zerocage1.jpg|Battle Stance Sketch *This better be worth my time, for your sake! *Do you really think that I'm trapped in here with you? You're the ones trapped in here with me! *I don't want to kill you. You're still like a brother to me. We grew up together. Our people need you. *The Demonic Soul Vessel Blades become stronger the more focused and determined I am. And I've never been so determined in my life. *I am bound by honor. I will bring your sister back! But I will need your help. *I realized that our people didn't respect me...they just feared me...that's not a way to rule our homeland, brother! *My love, thank you for making me truly see. I shall never forget you! *002 - Enter Zero *004 - Frost Danger *005 - Scarlet Sorcery *008 - Corrupted Cycle *009 - Internal Conflict *010 - Assemble *011 - Winds of Change *012 - A Torn Storm *016 - Homeworld Crisis *017 - Gladiator Battles I *020 - Heroes Unite *021 - The Face of Oblivion *022 - Remnants of the Big Bang *023 - Attempt at Peace *030 - Scarlet Sorcery vol.2 *031 - Timegazer *032 - Tipping the Scales *033 - Twisted Fate Part 1 *034 - Twisted Fate Part 2 *035 - Armageddon Part 1 *036 - Armageddon Part 2 *037 - The Faceless One *He was originally planned to be a mecha alien robot named '''Blade Zero'. I know, cheesy, hence the rework. *The tail-like extension from the back of his head is signature for the Mantis species. Red on the inside means royalty. *The story in "Corrupted Cycle" was inspired by real-life events where the character creator, playing in a MMORPG game was falsely accused and rumored of cheats and exploits by a jealous, immature community, simply for being the top scoring DPS player, uncontested for over a year. *ZeroCage is currently the only character with maximum Offense score of 100. *Hero first concept: March 2011 Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Mantis Category:Sentient